


Your First

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dominant Changbin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, SKz Smut, Sexual Tension, Soft Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: Changbin just looks too damn good when he works out. Perhaps it’s time to take the plunge…
Relationships: Seo Changbin/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Your First

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Written from a request and I loved every minute of it. Feedback appreciated via AO3 or through Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### Mindlessly swiping through your phone, your eyes began to wander to the sight in front of you as Changbin quickly diverted your attention.

He was working out. As he always did, every night. He was going through the motions of his usual routine, doing nothing out of the ordinary.

Except tonight, he’d decided to do it shirtless for some reason.

You could have sworn he was doing it on purpose, especially given that the noises he was making were nothing short of obscene as he curled the weight up with his arm, grunting and groaning with the strain of it.

“Everything okay over there?” You laughed, calling to him from your spot on the sofa.

“Fucking peachy.” He called back, and you giggled at his response.

With his back to you, he wouldn’t have been able to tell the effect his little display was having on you. But _jesus_ , he looked good.

His back muscles tensed and contracted deliciously, his shoulder blades getting more and more prominent every time he lifted his arm. He settled his free hand on his knee, letting it rest briefly while he concentrated on the other. His beautifully tanned skin glistened with a thin film of sweat, giving him an almost glow to his body.

Quite frankly, it should have been illegal.

You shifted uncomfortably on the sofa as you watched him change positions. He lowered the weight down, standing from his seat and stretching out his back. Without wasting any time, he climbed to his knees, resting his weight on his hands as he began his push ups.

_Holy lord._

His biceps throbbed with every motion, his veins visible and strong as the blood rushed to his arms. He lowered himself with expert control, his body shuddering only slightly as he began to feel the burn. He grunted fiercely, pushing himself back up as sweat dripped from his chin. Up and down, up and down, he worked out hard. His hips began to roll to the ground as he lost his form with exhaustion, each push up getting less controlled and more… _sensual?_

Wondering what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of those thrusts, you squeezed your thighs together unconsciously, humming internally as the wetness between your legs began to demand attention.

“Enjoying the show, princess?”

Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment and you immediately turned back to your phone, cursing at yourself for being so obvious.

Changbin dragged himself from the floor, wiping his forehead with a towel as he caught his breath.

“Didn’t you hear me?” He called, his voice sounding closer than before.

Risking a look through your peripherals, you saw him approaching you. His abs were tight and firm as a result of his workout, a perfect six pack just begging to be touched. Your throat went dry.

He stalked over to you, gently taking your phone out of your hands and tossing it to the sofa. He lifted your chin by his fingertips, raising your head to look at him.

“You know I don’t like to repeat myself…” He purred.

“I… I wasn’t watching…” You whispered.

Changbin raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips at you.

“First I’m ignored… then I’m lied to? Well this won’t do at all…”

Your heart began to race as he loomed over you, forcing you backwards into the sofa seat, trapped in place as his arms rested either side of your head. Your body tingled with excitement, but you still weren’t sure if you were ready.

“Changb-”

You were cut off by Changbin’s lips pressing against yours, in a gentle, sweet kiss. It wasn’t at all what you were expecting, and in some ways, it was almost worse. He was warming you up… playing with you as he encouraged you to relax under his touch.

His lips moved with slow motions, his hand caressing your cheek and sliding down to hold your neck. Your head fell back to the sofa, completely at his control as he gently slid his tongue across your plump bottom lip.

“Can you tell me the truth now, princess?” Changbin purred as he broke this kiss, leaving you breathless and with flushed cheeks.

You nodded, feeling so small under his large, semi-naked frame.

“I… I was watching you.” You whispered.

“And why were you watching me?”

“B- because… I… I liked it.”

Changbin smirked, his eyes glossing all over your beautifully shy face.

“How do you know you liked it, princess?”

You couldn’t help but feel like he was enjoying this, but you weren’t sure what he wanted you to say.

“I… I just did…”

Changbin removed his arms from the side of your head, sinking to his knees as he locked his eyes with yours. Taking his time, he let his hands wander over your thighs, up towards your hips. Your breath caught in your throat, your chest now heaving with anticipation, unsure what he was going to do.

His large hands caressed your thighs, gliding up and down the soft skin. He held them gently, spreading them open and humming in pleasure as your soaking panties became exposed to him. He bit down on his lip and stood back up, leaning over you once again. Reaching his hand down, he let his fingers linger on the damp fabric clinging to your folds.

“Is it because of this…?” He whispered. Rolling his fingers intermittently, he applied the gentlest amount of pressure to your clothed pussy, making you whine like a cat in heat. His hand cupped you, and he held it there, relishing in the way you squirmed under him, desperate for him to create some friction between his hand and your now throbbing core.

“Don’t make me ask aga-”

“Yes!” You whimpered, your self control crumbling altogether. “Yes… y- you make me so w- wet…”

“Good girl…” Changbin praised, rewarding you with another delicious roll of his fingers against your pussy. You moaned in delight, wrapping your hands around his wrist as he continued his motions. Changbin watched with dark eyes as you held him tightly, the growing bulge in his sweats becoming too difficult for him to conceal. He growled from his throat, his jaw locking as he clenched his teeth at the sight of you being so needy.

Withdrawing his hand from between your legs, he suddenly swept you up in his arms. You yelped in surprise, throwing your arms around his broad shoulders and your legs around his waist.

“I think it’s time we do something about that delicious little cherry of yours, yes?”

* * *

##### You were completely naked.

Changbin had stripped you bare, planting kisses all over your body as he peeled your clothes off you, making you as vulnerable as you could be for him.

“Get into bed, princess.”

You complied shyly, pulling back the bed sheets and climbing inside. You were feeling so many emotions right now, you couldn’t focus at all. Sheer nerves from the prospect of what was about to happen, tingling excitement at the idea of Changbin being the one to take your virginity, and uncertainty of the unknown.

You’d come close to this happening a few times before, so _painfully_ close that Changbin had needed an hour long cold shower after the last time. He’d been so patient with you, so tender and loving, despite his outward appearance. So you knew he deserved this. You both did.

You watched as Changbin lit candles around the room, creating a romantic atmosphere just for you. He smiled as he came around to you, reaching into the bedside drawer and grabbing the 12 pack of condoms that you’d never opened. He pulled one from the packet, setting it on the pillow next to you and putting the rest back in the drawer.

He was so controlled, so calm… you didn’t know whether that made you more nervous or not.

With steady hands, he pulled the sheets aside and climbed into bed with you. You scooted over to let him in, but were surprised when he held you in place.

“Don’t move, baby. Let me.”

Your eyes became heavy as Changbin lowered himself over you. With feather light touches, he ghosted his fingertips over your skin. You closed your eyes as you let him take over, goosebumps forming on your body in response to him. Your breathing became more laboured with each passing second, and the smallest of whines escaped you as his lips connected with your navel. His kisses were tender, barely kisses at all as he brushed his lips across your prickled skin. You shivered, your heartbeat picking up speed as he gradually disappeared down your body, his lips forming a delicate path to your heat.

Wordlessly, he spread your legs apart for him. He brushed over your inner thighs, his fingertips tickling the backs of your legs.

“Stay still, princess.” He purred, smirking in wicked delight as he outstretched his tongue, dragging it beautifully through your sopping folds.

You arched your back and groaned immorally, the feeling like nothing you’d ever experienced as his soft, wet tongue met your most sensitive area. You squirmed uncontrollably as he licked you out, making fluttering motions across your clit and down through your vulva.

“Y/N…” He called, raising an eyebrow at you. “I told you to stay still.”

Detecting the tone to his voice, you whined in apology, desperate for him to keep going.

“Do you understand?” He asked, unwilling to continue until you acknowledged his command.

“Y- yes…” You breathed. “I’m sorry.”

Seeming satisfied with your answer, his head dipped back between your legs and you moaned in relief as that delicious pressure once again began to build. You mustered all the willpower you could find to stay as still as possible.

You had to be good. You didn’t want him to stop.

“You taste _so_ fucking sweet, princess…” He cooed, his hands moving to your hips as he held you firmly. His lips formed a cocoon around your clit, sucking gently as he alternated between that, and soft gentle licks. You couldn’t contain yourself any longer as your body began to tremble.

“Good girl…” He whispered, burying his head between your thighs. His long tongue glided through your soaking heat as he lapped up every last drop of your juices. He laid it flat against your clit as your hips began to buck uncontrollably. A sharp smack to the side of your leg made you whine as Changbin punished you for being so eager.

“Stay. Still.” He growled. “I won’t tell you again.”

“B- but…” You groaned as his mouth connected with your pussy once more. A long finger slid inside you, curling upwards and brushing against your most responsive area, making it even harder for you to stay together.

“Ch- Changbin…” You whimpered, feeling the heat wash through you in repeated waves.

“You gonna cum, baby?” He asked, knowing full well that you were seconds away from collapse.

“Y- yes… please… just a b- bit more…” You breathed.

“But you’ve been so naughty, Y/N… you just don’t listen to me.” He purred, his finger still sliding in and out of you with painful slowness.

“Please!” You cried, the desperation of your need to orgasm overwhelming you. “P- please, I’ll be good, I- I promise!”

Changbin smirked, licking his lips deliciously as he tasted you on his mouth. Granting you the mercy you wanted, his tongue slicked through your folds once more, fluttering rapid kitten licks with expert technique over your clit. Every muscle in your body tensed in pure release as you quivered violently at his beckoning.

“Let it go, baby…” He encouraged, continuing the combination of his finger inside you with the gentle flickings of his tongue over your core.

“ _Fuck,_ oh my g- god _…_ ” You whined, feeling your orgasm flood you brutal force. Your legs shook around him, your whole body burning with pure pleasure as the build up inside you exploded.

Totally breathless and high from the intensity of your orgasm, you watched with glassy, hooded eyes as Changbin positioned himself over you. He grabbed the condom from the pillow, sitting back on his knees as he tore the packet with his teeth and stroked it over his solid length. You swallowed at the sight of it, wondering how much this was going to hurt. It was just so… _big._

Seeing the uncertainty in your face, Changbin kissed you softly. Your legs opened for him as he rested between them, holding his weight on his arms.

“Are you ready?” He purred, looking straight into your eyes.

You nodded, still breathless from your high.

“Use your words, princess…”

“Y- yes… I’m ready. I need you.”

Changbin’s eyes were now totally black as he aligned himself at your entrance.

“Hold onto me.” He commanded, and you willingly complied as your small hands held his still tense biceps tightly. “This will hurt. I need you to tell me if you want to stop. Okay?”

“Okay…”

Keeping your eyes locked together, Changbin began to push himself inside you. Your mouth hung open as your expression contorted with pain and pleasure, this unfamiliar sensation making you utterly giddy. Changbin inhaled sharply, struggling with the snugness of your walls as you gradually accepted him. He stopped partway inside you, checking your face for any sign of unwanting.

“I’m okay…” You whispered.

Taking your words as consent, Changbin hunched himself over you, wrapping his strong arms around your waist as he thrust his hips. His whole body trembled as he carefully forced himself deeper with a gentle slowness, letting you adjust to the alien feeling of him inside you.

A sharp, sudden pain in your core made you yelp as you felt something give way, and the faintest sensation of something trickling between your cheeks made you immediately self conscious. Changbin sighed in relief as you took him to the base of his cock, the veins in his neck more prominent than ever as he mustered all the control he had to stop himself from pounding into you.

Unable to control your curiosity, you reached down and touched the sheets beneath you. Your eyes widened in horror as your fingertips returned with a faint blood stain.

“That’s normal, princess…” Changbin purred, kissing your forehead. “Is this okay?”

His words reassured you, and you nodded at him.

“Words…” He reminded you, his tone disapproving.

“Y- yes… it’s okay.”

Changbin bit his lip, holding his weight on his arms once more.

“I’m going to move now. Okay?”

“Okay… p- please, go slow.”

“I got you, baby.”

You winced again as he began to move, the pain almost overriding the pleasure as he gently slid himself in and out of you. The tenderness your orgasm had given you encouraged you to relax, giving you a slight numbing feeling that took away a measure of the pain you would have otherwise felt if he hadn’t made you cum so hard.

You could feel every inch of his solid cock, and slowly but surely, you became accustomed to his size, how he shaped you as he moved inside you, how he filled you so completely it was as if he’d been made for you.

You let out a small whine as it began to feel good, the soreness becoming pleasant as he maintained a steady, slow rhythm.

“Is this good?” He asked, his breathing ragged.

“Yes…” You whined, gaining confidence in his ability as his cock swept over your most sensitive spot, sparking warmth to flood your body.

“You’re doing so well, princess…” He breathed, clearly struggling to keep himself together as your walls constricted around his length. He’d never felt anything so tight or hot. It was pure heaven.

You held his shoulders tightly, hooking your legs around his hips and pulling him closer into you. You wanted him deeper. Harder.

Noticing your actions, Changbin raised an eyebrow at you.

“What do you want, baby?” He asked.

“I… I want you… harder.”

Changbin’s eyes flashed with lust at your words. He growled from his throat, a purely carnal sound that you’d never heard before.

“I need you to tell me if this gets too much.” He commanded, his tone deeper than before.

“Okay…”

Yours words were all the permission he needed as he snapped his hips, sliding his cock into you with renewed vigour. You moaned helplessly, feeling the soreness flare up again, but not wanting him to stop. The pleasure he was giving you now far outweighed any pain you felt.

Picking up his pace, he rutted into you, his body tensing with every motion as he bit down on his lip. The sounds of skin on skin filled the room as he fucked you, your whines and his soft grunts creating an obscenely erotic atmosphere, just for the two of you. He hit you deeply every time, forcing you to take him to the hilt as he chased his own high. The muscles in his body rippled beautifully with every thrust of his hips, his cheeks burnt with fire. It was an unholy sight to behold.

“I’m gonna cum, baby. I’m _so_ close…” He groaned, giving you the warning as his body began to tremble.

A few more snaps of his hips drove him over the edge, and you felt him stiffen inside you. You watched in total awe, moaning along with him as he collapsed over you, riding out his high. You soothed his hair, holding him close.

Pushing himself off you, he rolled to his side and quickly grabbed you by the arm, dragging you into his chest. You yelped in surprise, giggling as he planted soft, small kisses all over your face.

“So…” He sighed in content. “How was that, baby?”

You hummed in response, snuggling yourself into his large frame.

“It was amazing…”

Changbin smirked, tracing his fingers up and down your bare back as you both recovered from your activities.

You sighed, recalling how utterly gentle and sweet he’d been with you, how relaxed he’d made you feel as he took your virginity, how painfully pure he’d made your first time.

“So.. we still have 11 condoms left…” You murmured.

Changbin raised an eyebrow, turning his head to meet your gaze slowly.

“Looks like we’re in for a long night then, princess…”

You giggled uncontrollably as he lunged for you once again, and the two of you lost yourselves to your passions, straight through to the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
